On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
A social network with content sharing capabilities, such as a content sharing platform, may provide centralized locations for a content owner to showcase their content. These centralized locations are sometimes known as a channel. The channel may be presented by the content sharing platform via one or more channel pages. The channel may be used by a content owner to convince new viewers to subscribe or follow to content of the content owner. Furthermore, a channel may be used by a content owner as a central location for subscribed users to comment on content, find the latest updates, and discover new content from the channel owner.
Furthermore, on the Internet, social networking services or other applications can allow a user to be associated with other users, where these associations can be described in a social graph. Some of these associated users may also be interested in similar types of content, and these associated users may assert an influence over each other's content selections.